Shadow Warrior
by Vantri
Summary: Shikamaru wakes up to his Birthday, but something seems to be lurking in the shadows..


**Shadow Warrior**

**Chapter 1**

_It's right now quiet peaceful in Konoha because Akatsuki haven't been on the move for a long while now and there haven't been any big thing since the invasion of the sand shinobi. It's been one and a half year since Naruto left the village. Every shinobi lived their regular life and got missions and trained as usual, but that was not for long._

It was still early in Konoha and the sun has just begun to rise over the trees and wake up most of the people in Konoha, but that was different for some.

Shikamaru!! Wake UP!!

Nghh, I don't want to go up just yet, it's still so early. Can't I just sleep for one more hour? Please mom

No, you have get up early today, and besides, your friends are already here. Don't make them wait for you.

Ahhh, how troublesome… "Don't make them wait for you", what a cheap shoot mom…

Shikamaru got up and took his regular clothes today, he didn't have any missions so he didn't take his Chuunin suit and besides, his friends were here. He walked to the door and saw Chouji and Ino standing there with a big smile on their faces. He felt that something was wrong. And it was a feeling he didn't like.

Are you ready to go Shikamaru? Chouji said as he was eating his chips as regular

You look ready, come now. Ino said shortly after Chouji finished speaking

Man, what's the rush? Have I forgotten something or what? Shikamaru said while sighing

Ino and Chouji looked at each other and then looked at Shikamaru and then started to laugh. Shikamaru didn't like that they were so happy and it was annoying to see them smiling so much when it was so early in the morning. He wondered why they couldn't be like normal people.

Shikamaru, have you seriously forgotten what day it is today? Chouji said while laughing.

Man, this is troublesome. What can be so important that I have to remember it? And especially today?

Shikamaru, you are a funny one, how can you forget you own birthday? Ino said while she smiled.

What, my birthday? It's my birthday already… Not that I really keep track of it because it doesn't matter to me so much and because everyone are always making such a big fuss of it. So damn troublesome.

Ino and Chouji began to laugh even more. It was always like this, Shikamaru knew that it was his birthday but he didn't want anyone to really care about it so the pretended to not know it was his birthday but Chouji and Ino knew that were the only ones that actually bothered to keep bugging Shikamaru about his birthday every year. And that was the reason that he didn't wear his Chuunin suit, he always wanted to be alone on his birthday and everyone let him be alone except those two.

While those were standing there and laughing and Shikamaru looked bothered, then Asuma came walking down the road to Shikamaru's house, He was also there to bother Shikamaru on his birthday.

I guess I was late this year to. You two always make it before me to him every year. How do you do it? Asuma said smiling and exhaling smoke.

Heh, it's a secret Sensei. Someday you might figure it out." They said while laughing

You guys are troublesome; you always tend to bother me on my birthday even though you know I want to be alone. Such nice friends I have. Shikamaru said that as he frowned.

You know we do it just to bother you, so we though you were used to it by now. Chouji said as he continued eating his chips.

They were just looking at each other and then Shikamaru began to laugh. They were always teasing each other and they couldn't be mad at each other, they were best friends. Asuma stood there and watched his students laughing he smiled, it made him happy to see them act like they did.

The three of them then suddenly looked at Asuma like they were waiting for something. Then it struck him, they knew he was going to ask them if they wanted to go out and eat just because it was Shikamaru's birthday.

Okay, Okay. I got it, we can go and eat. Were do you to eat, the regular place? Asuma said and scratched his head

As long as you are paying it then it will be fine. Right?

Yeah, but I hope you have a lot of money Sensei because it seems that Chouji is hungry today.

Hey… Well, you are right Ino, I am hungry, and I actually didn't eat last night just because of this day. We all know that you do this every year to Asuma-Sensei.

Hehe, I guess you're right – I do this every year, like you keep bothering Shikamaru in the morning every year.

Yup, were guilty, but we just can't stop doing it; it's a good excuse to bother him.

Hey, you guys are to mean, don't stand in front of me and talk about those stuffs. Well then, shall we get going then?

Shikamaru said that and they headed towards the restaurant that they always ate at, it was like a special place for team 10 to stay at, they can always talk about everything there and they were themselves, especially Chouji who ate more then ever because it is usually on Asuma's expense.

After a while they came to the restaurant Chouji rushed in and sat down first of them all, which didn't surprise them at all, and the owner came and asked what the special occasion was and when he saw Shikamaru and the others go in the realized that it was Shikamaru's birthday because he wore his casual clothes instead of his Chuunin suit so he knew exactly what to serve them – a lot of meat, sushi, fried stuffs, vegetables and what Shikamaru likes the most when he gets the time to eat – Shark Fin Soup, a very strange choice but it was Shikamaru, he loved it. They accepted his choice of food like the accepted Chouji's love of food, which was very unhealthy love.

They were gathered at the table and watched the meat get fried and Chouji was drooling as he watched all the food just lying in front of him and Ino just watched as Shikamaru ate his soup, and she couldn't understand how he could eat that thing. Shikamaru didn't care that she stared at him while he ate, it was his favourite food and it was his birthday, nothing could mess it up, nothing.

They all stated to eat in their own pace and as it seemed, they were happy as ever, even Shikamaru showed a small smile as he ate. Suddenly they heard something crash down outside and then a person ran in the restaurant and yelled

"**WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY OROCHIMARU"**


End file.
